phoenix_rising_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode One: Beyond Home
Content "Beyond Home" is the first episode of Phoenix Rising, launched on May 25th 2018 and was considered a demo. It features a total of 204 Pokémon (Relic Pokémon not counted) obtainable. The player is able to travel to five cities (Nocturne Town, Tranquillo Town, Sonata Town, Excello Village and Onde City). The first episode also includes three routes (Route 1, Route 2, Route 3) and six other accessible locations (Hawthorne Woods, Trad farm, Timbre Woods, Mesto Mountain, Arietta Forest and Requiem Fields). There is a total of 11 Quests that can be finished. Story Beyond Home introduces the Player to Phoenix Rising. It starts in Hawthorne Woods featuring a speech held by the soothsayer. The Player is then invited to tea, however, has to fetch some tea bags from his mother first. After getting the tea bags, the Player can choose whether to go back to the soothsayer first or get the starter. This decision has no known Impact on the Gameplay. Delivering the tea bags will result in the Player coming back in the aftermath of a Vision, which showed the soothsayer disturbing pictures. After recovering he has tea with the Player and them sends him off with some advice. When trying to pick up the player's Starter Pokémon, the Player finds out that Professor Lotus isn't there. However, her assistant decides the Player can already pick his starter. After Picking his starter, the Player can leave Nocturne Town for Tranquillo Town by leaving the town to the east and travel through Route 1. In Tranquillo Town, the Player meets Professor Lotus for the first time, where she tries so apprehend a swindler, who fooled the town's folk. The Player then is asked to search for the swindler. After finding him and either turning him in or accepting a nugget as a bribe, the Player can leave for Route 2, where the character Perrin is first met. In Sonata Town the Player meets the character Lin, however she runs off before the Player gets a chance to talk to her. Lin stated, that she heard voices in the old factory on Route 3 and decides to go there. The Player is asked by Lin's neighbours to look after her. In the factory, the Player speaks to Lin, who wants to investigate the abandoned building. At the same time, several Battle Guild Applicants are in the building, as part of their Initiation. After a short blackout, one of the students is gone. After finding the student and investigating the voice's sources (it was a Phantump, who joins Lin after being found) the Player learns, that Lin's sister vanished in the factory and was never recovered. Lin thought she heard her sister's voice and thus went to investigate. After these events, the Player can move to Excello Village to continue his/her adventure. In Excello Village the Player learns of the annual festival to honour the Green Guardian. To be able to get to Mesto Mountain, the Player has to leave Excello Village through the southern exit first, thus entering Arietta Forest, where the Player sees how the bridge is destroyed. Shortly after the destruction, several scouts arrive, tasked to repair the bridge, telling the Player the repair will take some time. After triggering these events, the Player should head back to Excello Village and take a boat from there to Mesto Mountains. Player finds out about Excello Villages history during the festival and is tasked to climb the mountain up to the temple. Inside the Player meets Regan, a member of the Council of Hawthorne. After a short conversation Regan and the Player hear strange Voices coming from the inside of the green knight's tomb, which hasn't been opened in years. After solving a puzzle, Regan and the Player enter the tomb and meet a Relic Pokémon, which decides to join the Player. Meanwhile, Regan explains what Relic Pokémon are. After obtaining the Relic Pokémon, the Player has to leave Mesto Mountain again to continue the story. The bridge in Arietta Forest has been repaired and the Player can enter the forest, leading to Onde City. In Onde City, the player encounters a strange group of "Royalist" and their Queen, that visit Onde City to pay their respect to the fallen soldiers centuries ago and to visit the local museum. After a short blackout in the Museum the Relic Ball is stolen from the Museum and the Queen's jester disappeared. The Player is asked to search for the Relic Ball's thief. After a chase through Onde City the Player finds the Queen's jester (a Scraggy in a costume), which also stole the Relic Ball. After retrieving the ball, the Player has to choose whether to report back to the detective or Queen. This marks the end of the first episode's storyline. Quests Main Quests * A Lesson in Destiny * Life Like a Lotus * Swindler Shenanigans * An Eerie Chase * The Green Guardian * A Royal Pain Side Quests * A Fighting Feud * Sonata Secret Ingredient * The Rhyme Scheme * A Sight for Sore Eyes Pokéhunt * A Bridge Too Far